1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a plasma display apparatus and, more particularly, to a panel equipped in a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel is an apparatus for displaying an image including a characteristic and a graphic by performing a discharge through applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes arranged in a discharge space, and by exciting the phosphor with the plasma generated in the gaseous discharge time. The plasma display panel has an advantage in that a large size, a light weight and a plane thin shaping are facilitated, the wide viewing angle to the up rear left right can be provided, and the full-color and the high luminance can be implemented.
FIG. 1 is a drawing showing the structure of a plasma display panel of the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, as to a plasma display apparatus, a front panel 100 and a rear panel 110 is disposed in parallel with a constant distance. On the front panel 100, a plurality of sustain electrode pairs are disposed on a front substrate 101 where an image is displayed, when the sustain electrode pair is comprised of a scan electrode 102 and a sustain electrode 103. On the rear panel 100 which is a backside, a plurality of address electrodes intersecting with the plurality of sustain electrode pairs are disposed on a rear substrate 111.
The front panel 100 is comprises of a scan electrode 102 including a transparent electrode 102a, 103a and a bus electrode 102b, 103b, and a sustain electrode 103 while the scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 form a pair and a transparent electrode 102a, 103a is made of a transparent Indium Tin Oxide ITO. The scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 are covered with a front dielectric layer 104. The protective layer 105 is formed on the front dielectric layer 104 so as to protect the front dielectric layer 104 from the sputtering of the charged particles generated in the gaseous discharge time and enhance the emission efficiency of the secondary electron.
The rear panel 110 includes a barrier rib 112 for partitioning off a discharge cell. A plurality of address electrodes 113 are arranged in parallel with the barrier rib 112. On the address electrode 113, Red R, Green G, and Blue B phosphors 114 are coated. A rear dielectric layer 115 is formed between the address electrode 113 and the phosphors 114.
In the meantime, the transparent electrodes 102a, 103a comprising the scan electrode 102 or the sustain electrode 103 is made of ITO which is expensive. Transparent electrode 102a, 103a causes the raising of the manufacturing cost of the plasma display panel. Therefore, manufacturing the plasma display panel which can obtain the sufficient color matching function and the driving characteristic for a user while decreasing the manufacturing cost is requested in recent days.